


Пора по пиву, или Общие ценности

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Мне в самом деле иногда кажется, что я ни хрена не ночной сторож, а какой-то массовик-затейник. Детский аниматор, или как там ещё? Праздники, традиции, всякие вечеринки..."





	Пора по пиву, или Общие ценности

**Author's Note:**

> не забываем, что по канону Ларри наполовину ирландец =)
> 
> Бета - Мадам Суслевская

Когда мы с Аком в очередной вечер разматывали его бинты, я пожаловался:

— Эх! От такой классной идеи пришлось отказаться.

— М-м-м?

— Да хотел на День святого Патрика…

— День независимости Ирландии, да? — Акменра хихикнул. — И что?

— Так и говорю же, хотел устроить пивную вечеринку. Пиво там, сухарики, всякие закуски… Но как раз вспомнил, что в музее-то сухой закон!

Мне в самом деле иногда кажется, что я ни хрена не ночной сторож, а какой-то массовик-затейник. Детский аниматор, или как там ещё? Праздники, традиции, всякие вечеринки; хорошо хоть, Ак мне помогает. Я, кстати, думал, что он посмеётся над моей недальновидностью, а он глянул на меня и спросил:

— Пиво? А почему на этот праздник — пиво?

Я даже слегка обиделся:

— Как это? Национальный ирландский напиток, можно сказать! Кстати, ты знаешь, что по традиции все правители Ирландии должны были каждый выходной день спаивать своих подданных? И плохим считался тот король, от которого уходили трезвые гости.

Я сказал это с серьёзным лицом — и тут же понял, что Ак смеётся. Скручивает в рулончик очередной свой бинт — и смеётся.

— Чего ты гогочешь?

— Мне весело, — ответил он как ни в чем не бывало. — А знаешь, почему весело? Потому что пиво — это древнеегипетский национальный напиток. И к вопросу о правителях — главным умением фараона в моё время было знаешь что? Способность пить пиво — и не пьянеть. Ну, то есть пить так, чтобы подданные захмелели, а он сам оставался трезвым. Ни в коем случае не наоборот. А то…

— А то что?

— А то свергнут, — просто ответил Акменра и начал скручивать другой бинт. — Кстати, ещё насчёт пива…

Он снова поглядел на меня — так хитро, что у меня сердце в пятки покатилось: сейчас отмочит в очередной раз что-нибудь, а потом спросит — слишком мрачно или не слишком.

И да, он отмочил:

— Между прочим, фараон, вступая в брак, брал на себя письменное обязательство ежедневно предоставлять своей супруге по десять хлебов и по два кувшина пива. Так что когда мы в последний раз были в круглосуточном магазине и ты там раздумывал, не купить ли тебе две этих… баклажки пива по цене одной… Ха-ха-ха! Кстати, это коллизия: фараон — я, а пиво — у тебя. Кто кому будет делать предложение?

— Ради всех богов, замолчи, — я даже покраснел и сделал вид, что чрезвычайно увлечён скатыванием очередного бинта. — Давай, одевайся вообще, что ты тут стоишь э-э-э…

Мы за этим чудесным диалогом как-то и не заметили с Аком, что бинты на нём того, кончились.

— О! — Ак опять состроил хитрую мину. — Мне тут полагается ахнуть, смутиться и прикрыть некоторые места руками, я правильно помню?

И хохочет ещё! Я от смущения не знаю, куда бы провалиться, а он хохочет!

Кажется, я вслух это сказал. И зря.

— Ты можешь пожелать провалиться сквозь землю, — заявил Ак. — Но учти, что скрижаль всё слышит. Она может исполнить твоё желание, а прямо под нами, кажется, кабинет директора Макфи. Хотя сам он уже ушёл домой, но всё равно, м-м-м?

Да уж, только этого не хватало. Директор уже вставил мне пару дней назад, причём как раз за пиво. Я купил в музейном буфете жестяную банку — кстати, сам же Макфи и разрешил пиво там продавать! Так вот, мне было так херово после смены, что я купил эту банку и решил: выпью по дороге, а потом завалюсь спать, чтобы не вертеться целый день от бессонницы. И тут господин директор мне навстречу: «Дэйли! Вы что, алкоголик?»

Чуть не выложил я всё ему тогда. Что нет, я не алкоголик, я ночной сторож в грёбаном музее, где по ночам оживают экспонаты — о, вы не знали, доктор Макфи? Так вот, оживают, который год уже причём, и когда-то, можно сказать, именно поэтому я сбежал, потому что сил моих больше нет, каждое утро вот так. Но потом вернулся. А если вы спросите, почему у меня подозрительный синяк на шее, прямо над воротником — я вам и ещё кое-что расскажу. Потому что не могу больше, просто не-мо-гу, и не знаю, как с этим быть: и уйти нельзя, и оставаться невозможно.

Ничего я ему не рассказал, конечно же. Просто посмотрел на часы и сообщил, что рабочий день у меня уже кончился, и я как бы могу баночку пива после работы?

— Ларри? — наконец я понял, что Акменра трясёт меня за плечо. — Ты опять о чём-то задумался?

И конечно, даже схенти не накрутил, так и стоит, как есть. По-моему, над нами уже его шакалы хихикают.

— О пиве, — почти честно сказал я. — Хочешь, мы сегодня сбежим ко мне и там нарежемся до поросячьего визга?

— До какого визга? — удивился Акменра. — Нет, знаешь… не хочу. Но попробовать ваше пиво, наверное, было бы интересно. Соломинки у тебя есть?

Тут я не выдержал и фыркнул:

— Ак! Ну ты эстет. Пиво через соломинку?

— А как же иначе, — ответил он совершенно серьёзно. — Мякина же в зубах застрянет?

Тут я сообразил, что между ирландским и древнеегипетским пивом всё-таки есть разница: как минимум в способе приготовления. Я же знаю, я читал. Великий Осирис, чего ещё я не знаю про грёбаное Древнее царство? Я уже любого египтолога за пояс могу играючи заткнуть. И про два кувшина и десять хлебов тоже знаю, ржал ещё про себя, когда натолкнулся в магазине на ту акцию «две баклажки пива по цене одной»; думал — купить, поставить дома, потом позвать Ака в гости и там смутить нахрен, а то что только я один смущаюсь? Но потом подумал: а он смутится? Что-то мне показалось, что вряд ли. Скорее подойдёт, посмотрит в глаза и скажет:

— Это я должен тебе предлагать.

Я бы тогда ответил:

— Так в чём же дело? Предлагай!

И согласился бы. От всей души бы согласился, потому что нет больше никаких моих сил.


End file.
